Deadly Love
by ItsAlannah
Summary: Marvel and Clove. Both volunteers for The Hunger Games. Might they be the real star crossed lovers?


"You want me to fight you?" I raise my eyebrow and look down at the district 2 girl who is considerably smaller than their usual tributes. "I'm not fighting you, it would be too easy." I say with my trademark District One smirk.

"Yes I want you to fight me," the girl whose name I remember to be Clove "and you think you could beat me?" She laughs loudly. "You couldn't beat me. I am one of District Two's best."

"Should I be scared?" I grin slightly and grab a spear, my choice weapon, from a rack, just as she draws out one of her knives.

Just as I lift my spear, her knife comes flying past my face and before I even have time to react, she has me pinned to the floor, holding her knife to my throat. I don't struggle; instead I just stare up at her, almost getting lost in her dark eyes.

"Oh you should be very scared." She says, grinning evilly as she moves the knife from my neck and runs it over my chest but not so it cuts me. "And don't stare at me, District One, it's rude."

I tense up ever so slightly, but quickly push Clove off me and pins her down like she pinned me down. I lean down close to her, whispering in her ear. "You can't blame me for staring at you; I mean you're so beautiful." I say, smirking as her breath catches slightly.

A light blush forms on her cheeks and I can tell she is trying to hide it. She quickly shoves me off and stands up, hurrying away from me. I chuckle and shake my head whilst I stand up, flattening my shirt.

* * *

The bell for lunch rings making all the tributes leave the training hall and walk into the lunch room, a few tributes chatting with their district partners and others just keeping to themselves. I sit down at a table with my fellow careers, Glimmer, Cato and Clove. I watch Clove out the corner of my eye, noticing how she regrets sitting as far away from me as she can and ending up by Glimmer who is giving her a lecture about how many pairs of shoes and dresses she owns.

"Glimmer!" She says, turning to face her. "I really couldn't care less about how many shoes you own." Clove rolls her eyes and stands up, walking over to the food queue.

Glimmer glares in Clove's direction but her expression quickly softens as she turns to face me. "Hey Marvel." She says, almost giggling while she flutters her eyelashes.

I nod at her, ignoring her attempts at flirting. Glimmer reaches her hand out towards my chest but I shake my head and quickly stand up, pushing her hand away before walking over to the lunch queue where Clove is.

"Hey." I say, once I am stood behind Clove. I pick up a tray and place it down beside hers.

"Hi" She mumbles in response, not looking at me.

I raise my eyebrow and watch her. "What's the matter? Glimmer's shoe talk got you down? Well just think yourself lucky you didn't have to spend a whole train journey with her." I say, tapping my fingers on my tray.

Clove turns around to face me, a small smile formed on her lips. Her cheeks had reddened slightly like they had earlier. "I feel for you." She says, laughing quietly.

"You should, it wasn't fun!" I reply, laughing alongside her.

She smiles as she puts food onto her plate. "What's your name again? I kind of forgot…" She lets out an embarrassed laugh.

"It's Marvel." I grin, holding out my hand to you. "Nice to meet you, Clove."

Clove shakes my hand politely and I notice how small her hand is compared to mine. I quickly squeeze her hand before letting go of it and putting food onto my plate. I notice Clove waiting for me so I smile, nodding back at the table before following behind her. She puts her tray down, away from Glimmer but opposite Cato and I sit down beside her. Glimmer quickly disappears off as Clove glares at her and Cato shortly follows her, leaving just Clove and I on the table.

I quietly eat my food, the both of us sitting in an awkward silence. "So...why did you volunteer?" I ask, trying to make conversation. I remember how my mentor had shown me the other reaping's. Clove's and Cato's had been the one that I paid most attention too.

She shrugs and puts a piece of bread into her mouth. "Why not?" She says nothing more and looks at the table.

I know that something wasn't right but I don't push the question and just shake it off. Even if there was something wrong she probably wouldn't tell me, I'm just a stranger to her.

* * *

Lunch ends and the training hall fills up quickly. I walk over to the spear station and pick up a medium sized spear and spin it around in my hand before walking to where the targets are and standing a few metres away from them. I study the target for a while before bringing the spear up and quickly send it sailing into the centre of the target. I smirk, walking over to the target and pulling the spear out. My aim never fails me.

I scan the training hall at all the other tributes but none really seem much of a threat to me. That is until I turn around and see Clove again. She stands before a set of dummies, a knife in each hand. I watch her closely as she lunges forward, sending one knife into the heart of a dummy. She then spins around and throws another knife. The knife hits the dummy between the eyes but Clove pays no attention and pulls another knife from her waistband and throwing it into the dummies stomach.

As I watch her, I make my way over to where she is, leaning against the wall. "Not bad." I say, looking at her as she throws the knives, not missing once.

Clove throws one last knife and wipes a bead of sweat away as she turns to face me. "Thanks." She replies, shrugging but smiling slightly. "I've seen you with your spears, you're pretty good yourself."

"You were watching me? Stalker." I tease, standing up straight and striding over to you.

"No! I mean yes, but I'm not a stalker." She scowls, but that doesn't hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I was joking!" I laugh. "But you're blushing." I continue, with a smirk.

"Stop looking at me!" She says, covering her face.

"Why? You look cute when you blush!" I quickly cover my mouth when I realise what I said.

A smile forms on Clove's lips and she looks at the floor. I smile too but I know on the inside that I am getting too attached to Clove, even though I know I shouldn't. I may even be falling for her and that can't be good.


End file.
